


a moment with you

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, chaewon and hyejoo besties, give my regards to o--, hyunwon in the end i guess, i cannot say it, i think, nothing much to it, nyejoo cameo she's a softie, orb--, the eight yeolivia fics in the tag makes me sob a little, written at 4 am by yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: brevity is the soul of wit.
Relationships: Im Yeojin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	a moment with you

Hyejoo couldn't move. 

Not when the girl in her arms mindlessly rubbed the back of Hyejoo's hand with her thumb. Yeojin then intertwined their hands together, oblivious to how her small delicate fingers tugged on the strings of Hyejoo's heart. 

It had been long since the sun fell out of the sky with a beautiful parting, letting the moon waltz in elegantly to darken the crimson and yellow hues with its gentle touch. With the sun's lover peeking meekly through the haze of ill lit clouds, Hyejoo watched Yeojin hang the stars herself, a soft giggle escaping her lips while she was at it. 

It's hard to not fall. 

Especially when Yeojin could slow time down with only a gentle smile gracing her lips, curious eyes twinkling, unreadable as always. 

"This movie is fucking sucks." 

Right. The movie. 

It's not that Yeojin missed the dorm curfew—they were flexible with the timing—but Hyejoo couldn't stand the thought of letting her travel alone at such a time. They lived on opposite directions; one taxi ride away. And Yeojin wouldn't let her go alone either. It was as if she was arguing with a brick wall. Thus declaring truce to cuddle together back in Hyejoo's humble apartment, watching some atrocious movie their friend Yerim recommended. 

"I know right," Hyejoo muttered. In all honesty, she hadn't been paying attention to any of what they were watching—it was only to kill what was left of the night anyway—too occupied with how close Yeojin was. It's nothing new. Yeojin was generally affectionate with anyone she was close to. Fortunately, for Hyejoo, she loved holding hands as much as the quiet girl does, knowing when to do so even when she never asked out loud. 

She hoped her little gestures of love never went unnoticed. Hyejoo cared for people in subtle ways. It's the best she could do since she wasn't well articulated with her own words, not like Chaewon, not like Yerim. 

(She envied Yerim's eloquence. She was able to deliver rhetorics about love through impressive verses written down on paper and sometimes, through the notes app screenshots that she posts on Twitter with no shame. Or their Kakaotalk groupchat at 3 AM. Those were milder than what she presented to the public; the theme revolved more around quietly living out your life with the person you had fallen in love with. 

Maybe that power could help her tell Yeojin how she felt a little more easily. She gets so damn  _ nervous  _ at the thought of it. Even mere gazes compelled Hyejoo to fall quiet, always leaving her tongue in a knot.

Hyejoo once contemplated if Yerim ever dedicated any of those works to anyone. 

After having read a piece about excruciating heartbreak, one so devastating it left her in tears, she decided it's none of her business.

On another note, Chaewon  _ may _ have emailed companies who had their names out there just to get their friend a career for composing. Hyejoo and Yeojin did too jokingly and actually got a response from none other than Blue Betta herself, but Yerim ultimately turned it down, preferring to torture herself with the most mundane lifestyle as a business student instead. 

She posted lyrics of keeping promises the night after.

Weird.)

"I doubt you actually know what's happening in whatever this is we're watching," Yeojin spoke up, shifting slightly so that she was more comfortable. Her head rested on Hyejoo's chest, burying herself further in her own fluffy hoodie. Hyejoo hoped it muffled the wild beating of her own heart. "Me too, honestly. "

"Glad  _ someone _ gets it," Hyejoo responded. 

"No it's because the plot is too much to take in.  _ You _ have been zoning out. I poked your cheek so many times you didn't even notice! I'm surprised my hand isn't broken yet. Penny for your thoughts, Nyejoo? Uh..." 

Hyejoo's eyes shook. Yeojin moved closer, warm breaths grazing her neck, still watching the movie. Her head was a minute away from combusting. 

"Just distracted… Haha." 

The scene of the movie transitioned to an out of place freeze frame. It's a direct reflection of how Hyejoo was: awkward.

_ Why the hell am I like this _ ? 

Yeojin sat upright. Though she was miffed about the movie being horrible, and visibly wanted to complain, all her attention was now gathered towards Hyejoo. She always listened intently to everyone, making sure nobody felt left out; Hyejoo loved her even more for that. "By what?" 

_ You. Always you. _

"Things," Hyejoo sputtered out. Never had she wanted to crawl into a hole so badly in her life. She wasn't one to have such an embarrassing reputation. 

Yeojin's bluntly bobbed hair swayed along as she tilted her head in bemusement. She looked so pretty even under the television light, illuminating her tender smile with a white glow. 

Hyejoo had never wanted to kiss her so bad. 

She wished she had the guts to tell Yeojin how she felt. She knew Yeojin hardly acted out of impulse no matter how hyper she was; Hyejoo didn't want to do anything that could hurt her. She deserved to be treated with care just like everybody else—hell, she had so much love for the world Hyejoo wished she could return all of it. 

Her droopy eyes looked away, but not without them accidentally flickering towards her friend's lips. She hoped the blinding television lights were enough to drown her crimsoning cheeks. 

"I-It's nothing," Hyejoo lied through her teeth. "Just something from school. Don't worry about it."

Then the sweet tension's gone, falling off the momentum so abruptly. Hyejoo squeezed Yeojin's hand and wrapped her in an embrace, sighing as they went back to watching whatever convoluted bullshit this movie was. 

Chaewon would choke her with her tiny tiny hands if she ever hears about this. Then maybe give her a hug, but not without threatening to sic a few dogs in Hyejoo's direction. 

"Whatever it is you need to say," said Yeojin, planting a comforting kiss on the side of her head. "I'll be listening, dummy."

Rather than a thank you, something else slipped. 

Chaewon would bury Hyejoo herself with a plastic toy shovel. 

Yeojin only began playing with her hair and kept mum. Her anxiety, as unrelenting as it is, clawed its way through her throat, and words spilled out of her mouth like a dam bursting so suddenly. 

"I-I really do…" Her voice faltered. "God this feels so fucking stupid. I get so nervous at the bare minimum I feel like some dumb teenager whenever you're around."

She adjusted her position in a bout of silence, now directly facing Yeojin. She didn't think she ever considered the possibility of getting rejected right there. 

Yeojin stared. 

"I don't want to do anything that could hurt you. A-and it's fine if you don't wanna talk to me, but you can't go out there especially since it's nearly midnight—I could sleep at the couch and we won't speak of this again—"

"Hyejoo, I like you too." 

Hyejoo stopped in her tracks, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Laughter escaped from Yeojin's lips as her soft hands took Hyejoo's to give it a kiss. 

"Remember the day we all went to the Han River?" she asked, intertwining their hands together. Hyejoo nodded meekly. "I kinda just… Realised right there."

How could Hyejoo forget when she fell for her the exact same time? 

_ Exhausted from the amount of schoolwork, they all agreed to wind down and have a little picnic by occupying a small area of grass by the river. (Chaewon bought fried chicken while Yeojin prepared the food herself over at Hyejoo's house—sorry to Chaewon that she wasn't an entirely decent cook. She meant well, though. _

_ She had her hair half tied with the rest framing her face. Gold rimmed glasses shielded the circles weighing her eyes. It's a stressful time for all of them, but they're all secretly glad someone proposed a time out. The taller girl didn't realise she was staring until Yeojin asked for the seaweed.  _

Yeojin looks pretty… But she always did. 

Whatever.)

_ The night snuck upon them slowly. Hyejoo watched little kids fly paper airplanes with their parents watching over them. The city from afar lit up with yellow lights anyone could see from all the way here. Chaewon and Yerim found selfie spots to capture a fleeting moment. It's tranquil, Hyejoo noted. _

_ The breath from the soft dying skies blessed them with wind that lifted Hyejoo's hair by the slightest. At that moment, her eyes peeled away from the pink hues to look over to Yeojin, who had her hand on top of hers. Maybe that's why her heart had been at ease the whole time, for Yeojin could calm down even the angriest ocean waves. _

_ Her eyebrows quirked up. She stole a glance from the girl admiring the sunset next to her, and realised. _

_ Oh. _

She's no longer a fumbling mess, rather, completely still. 

"But I'm not ready to be in a relationship just yet." 

The words pricked her heart. She half expected this, but it didn't soften the blow for Hyejoo. Her body shrunk, head dipping low.

"That's okay."

It's silent once more, yet oddly enough, the air surrounding them is light, like a weight had been released from her chest. Only the television bickered childishly, but neither of them went back to watching the show. 

"But… Tell me right now," Hyejoo spoke up, fiddling with her own hands. "Will I be waiting for nothing?" 

Yeojin's eyes were filled with warmth. For the first time, Hyejoo was able to read what was on her mind. She loved Hyejoo just as much.

"No. Just give me time, and I promise this." 

The time did eventually come. 

Out of the blue, too. After the night Yeojin spent in her house, it's like nothing's even changed. They still spent time together as they always did, and Yeojin never strayed from holding her hand whenever the opportunity was present. And every minute, Hyejoo fell harder and harder. 

Yeojin kissed her under the pretty lights in her dorm. It's brief, but Hyejoo leaned in once more, losing herself to the pleasant buzz of being loved. She left her breathless,  _ happy _ .

The rest of their friends found out after they shared a shameless kiss right in front of them. They're sitting outside a homely cafe conveniently situated near their university.

The chatter died down. 

Hyejoo smirked with confidence before hollering at Chaewon's face. They  _ definitely _ should have taken a picture of that. 

"W-wow," Chaewon recollected herself, smoothing down a non existent crease on her shirt. "Finally! You two! It was like… slow burn in real life. Happy for you two you are so cute together!"

Hyunjin from beside Chaewon cackled. "Chaewon, you read slow burn?" 

"Yes," Chaewon responded matter of factly, puffing her chest with pride. "In 8th grade once. Exo fanfiction. I've been a changed woman since then."

"I am in love with you." 

Yerim pretended to throw up, diverting the attention from the pair who continued to flirt shamelessly. The two only did it to mess with people, but Hyejoo knew Chaewon cared more for Hyunjin more than she let on. They shared a bond like no other after all, being able to read each other's minds at any given time. Soulmates! 

"Congrats." Yerim beamed at them. Hyejoo missed how her eyes lacked any light. "Happy for you two." 

"Thank you, Yerim," Yeojin grinned before leaning on Hyejoo's shoulder. 

They held hands from under the table; unfortunately, the tables turned on Hyejoo and she's there listening to Chaewon tease her endlessly. Thank god she didn't hear about Hyejoo's accidental confession just yet—her friend would never live it down till death. 

"Oh!" Chaewon perked up and fished her pocket for her phone. Hyejoo didn't like how she snickered. "By the way, Yeojin, the light of my life, my biggest blessing next to Hye, I have this video of her singing this Christmas song—" 

" _ Don't you dare _ ." Hyejoo's eyes could kill, but at how red her face was, nobody took her seriously. "Whatever happened to it being blackmail material!" 

"Please." Chaewon waved dismissively. She flipped her electric blue hair to Hyejoo's face. "I have your baby pics too. Your little girlfriend deserves to see them!" 

"You're not too tall yourself bitch—"

"Okay!" Hyunjin interjected and winked at Hyejoo. "Yeojin ordered me iced Americano and bread so she will receive my blessings right here. I guess. She's  _ the _ light of my life now, sorry Chaewon… And Hyejoo."

Yeojin stood abruptly with an indignant gasp, making Yerim double over from the heart attack she just gave her. "Ugh!"

  
  
  
  


It's nearly midnight and Hyejoo's busy reading some random article she found on Naver.

Yeojin was asleep in Hyejoo's arms with a light snore, her face slightly veiled by her hair; her small figure unconsciously held her girlfriend so protectively. 

Hyejoo couldn't move. 

She smiled.  _ This is familiar _ .

Her eyes fluttered close and gradually fell into slumber, heart completely content. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could write yerim's deal with the whole thing. Or you could liken me to j*den jeong because I can just delete the draft. Merry Christmas to who celebrates.


End file.
